This should definitely happen
by moufdgbc
Summary: The wicked witch is dead. And now Ichabod can finally move on...with Abbie?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since Katrina died. Ichabod's wife who, as Abbie had put it, "turned to the dark side", had been killed. During that time, he had been grieving, feeling miserable and living in his own little Fortress of Solitude that was his cabin. It's a wonder why he didn't turn to alcohol. Abbie did all that she could to help him get over her death but nothing seemed to work. It didn't help that Abbie took him to the city to see "Wicked". He got the hell out of the theatre 15 minutes into the play as soon as they were singing the musical number "No One Mourns the Wicked". It wasn't that Abbie was being insensitive or anything, at least not on purpose. In truth, she ran out of ideas to make Crane happy and took him to the play because she thought British people liked musicals.

After 2 months, she has finally had enough. Abbie drove up to the cabin and decided that it was high time that they had a talk about what happened to Katrina. She couldn't just sit around and watch her partner suffer in silence. 'Crane?' she called after she opened the door. She looked around the cabin only to see that it had become a complete and utter pigsty. There were dishes in the sink that looked like they haven't been cleaned in days. She could tell because of the mold formed on one of the plates. There were clothes scattered everywhere which was a surprise to her since she thought he only had the one outfit. She was speechless. To think the man she knew who was so formal and organized could become like…this.

Crane finally stepped out of his bedroom. His beard had become even gruffier since she last saw him. 'Lieutenant? What are you doing here?' She walks over to him. He almost seems intimidated by her.

'We need to talk.'

He gave out a huge sigh as his head fell. He knew this day would come. All this time he had been running away from his problems. Well, not technically running, just avoiding it. It was time to face the problem. And who better to help him solve it than his partner?

'Please, have a seat,' he said. Abbie grabbed a wooden chair and took a seat. She would've sat on the couch if there wasn't a mountain of dirty laundry on it. She watched as Crane walked to the kitchen.

'Would you like some tea?' he asked as he starts heating up the kettle.

'Sure'. Truth be told, her coming to the cabin was more of an act of impulse than a carefully thought decision. She had no idea what to say to him. She starts wondering why she didn't do this earlier. Sure, Crane told her that he needed some time alone but she should have known better and tried to communicate with him. After all, he was suffering from a heavy loss and there was no way that he could move on from it on his own.

The whistling from the kettle brought her back to reality. Crane walked to the coffee table with the tea. Before she could say anything, he lifted his hand to arrest her speech. 'I know why you are here Lieutenant. And I just wanted to apologize for what I put you through these past couple of months.'

Abbie looked into his eyes. She could see that he truly was sorry. She has had to put up with Crane's brooding attitude but she never complained. Because she knew her partner had every right to feel that way.

'Lieutenant, I have lost the 2 people that I love the most. And though I have been telling myself for months that I am truly alone, I realize know that I am not, because I still have you.'

Abbie was at a loss for words. For the past couple of months she thought that he had completely forgotten about her. Even when they were hanging out he would just stare into space most of the time. It turns out she was wrong.

'I forgive you, Crane. And I'm sorry too for not having this talk with you earlier.' She took a sip of her tea as he stared at his hands. Tears started flooding his eyes.

'It's just...you are all that I have left. And I can't afford to lose you too.'

He was sniffling like an 8-year-old who dropped his ice cream cone. Without even having to think, Abbie wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt but she didn't care. Her partner didn't need a speech about moving on, he just needed a hug from his partner and more importantly, his best friend.

'You're not gonna lose me Crane,' she said. 'Because I know you'll do everything in your power to keep me safe. And I'll do the same for you.'

She didn't care that the tea was getting cold. She didn't care that it was pouring outside. Her only concern was her partner, and she would let him hold her for as long as he wanted to. And with each passing moment she could feel his anger and sadness melt away. This is what he needed. _She_ is what he needed. And it goes without saying that she needed him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Crane seemed more chipper for the past few weeks. He got out of the cabin more often. Sometimes it would be him who invited Abbie to hang out. Abbie was impressed with how well Crane had gotten to know Sleepy Hollow despite the fact that he was still considered the town lunatic. He did try to become more acclimated to this era but to almost no avail. Abbie would laugh whenever he tried to apply modern slang in his speech. It really sounded weird when a British guy from the 18th century used the word "swag" for many obvious reasons.

Today Abbie planned on taking him clothes shopping. She kept in mind that she should avoid what Crane called "the Devil's Pants", skinny jeans. Crane looked at her with his puppy dog eyes .She would've fell for if he wasn't a grown man with a beard.

'Come on Crane. It's time we got you out of those raggedy ass clothes.'

'Lieutenant, while I appreciate the kind gesture, I do not see why this is necessary.' She rolled her eyes at him.' In fact, the townsfolk have grown rather accustomed to my appearance.'

It's true. The people of Sleepy Hollow didn't really care about how Crane looked anymore. Some have even grown accustomed to his, as Abbie had put it, "freako tendencies". For all they cared he was just the weird British guy who followed the pretty lieutenant.

'Well I think it's time we surprised them. Get in the car.'

He was pouting throughout the entire ride. Abbie couldn't help but smile. He really did look cute with that face. She rubbed his beard as if he was her little puppy who was going to the vet. It was only when Crane turned to her that she realized what she was doing.

'I'm sorry I just couldn't help it.' She tried to hide her embarrassment by keeping her eyes on the road. She didn't think his beard would be so soft. _Why did I do that?_, she thought to herself.

'That was rather...unexpected,' he said. He could feel his own cheeks turning red and he could see that Abbie's cheeks were reddening too. For some, what Abbie did was a cute gesture. For them, it was just, well, awkward. Sort of.

They were both relieved when they finally reached the mall. Crane just wanted to get this whole shopping trip over and done with but Abbie had other plans. She wasn't leaving until she found the perfect outfit for Crane. She can already think of his responses. He'd probably say something like, 'Once again, hell has frozen over,' or 'Why do you insist that I look like a jester?' It'd be like a slow death for him.

Crane couldn't help but touch every single piece of clothing he found in the store. 'I find the abundance of choices much too overwhelming, Lieutenant.'

'Don't worry Crane. That's why I'm here.' She browsed through a few shirts. 'To make sure you don't look more ridiculous than you already do.'

He gave her a deadpan expression. Abbie just grinned. He doesn't know why but it makes him want to smile too...

'Here. Try these on.' She handed him a red v-neck shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He kept staring at the latter.

'Relax, they don't bite.' He grabbed the clothes in an angry fashion. He turned to her as he was about to enter the changing room. 'You said the same thing about the skinny jeans.'

Abbie waited outside impatiently. It's been 20 minutes. What was taking him so long? The jeans she gave him should have been big enough for him to fit in. She was fiddling with her phone for so long that she didn't pay attention to the phone battery. Now she knows how guys feel when they follow their girlfriends shopping. Just as she was about to tell him to hurry up, he stepped out of the changing room.

'Well, how ridiculous do I look?'

She was flabbergasted, thunderstruck and astounded all at once. She didn't think Crane would look THIS good. The red v-neck he was wearing was a little tight, showing that he was actually quite fit. She moved her hand up the sleeve of his shirt to his broad shoulders. She couldn't help but look into his eyes.

'Crane...you don't look ridiculous at all.'

Crane blushed at her remark and let out a small chuckle. But as he looked into her eyes, he could see she was serious. He suddenly felt some sort of urge. And that urge was to press Abbie against his chest and kiss her as if there was no tomorrow. He was about to lean in towards her when they both heard a familiar voice.

'Hey, you two. Doing a little shopping I see?'

They turned to see Jenny with a bunch of clothes in her hands. This was unusual since she generally didn't give a damn about what she wore or what other people thought about here.

'What the hell are you doing here Jenny?'Abbie asked. Her sister gave a surprised look. 'Wow Abbs. Is that anyway to say hi to your sister?'

'Sorry about that Jenny. But seriously what are you doing here?'

'I got a date tonight so I gotta doll myself up.' It turns out Hawley was back in town after he apparently killed his creepy demon caretaker. Crane's face fell a little. He never liked Hawley that much. However, he did assist them in their fight against Moloch. The least he could do to repay him is put up with him.

As Jenny was walking away, she turned to Crane's direction. 'You look good Crane. Trying to impress a certain somebody?' She turned to Abbie's direction. Crane couldn't help but blush and stammer. 'Um...well, no, Miss Jenny. Your sister suggested that I should buy some new clothes so that I may further acclimate into this century.'

Jenny narrowed her eyes. 'Hmm... I see. Well, see you around!'

Abbie and Crane locked eyes for a moment. They simply smiled at each other and proceeded to the checkout counter to pay for the clothes. As they were leaving, Abbie stared at Crane for a moment.

'You oughta wear that outfit more often.'

Not bad for my first story, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'll be honest with you. I suck at this sappy romantic crap. If you want to criticize me or give me some pointers I'll be happy to read it in the reviews. After all this is my first story. I'll also take suggestions about what you want to see in the next chapter. I'm only doing this because it's going to take a ton of character development for them to actually get together in the show. I mean, look at The Mentalist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow and neither does anyone else who writes Fanfiction.**

'Lieutenant, when I said that I wanted to fully acclimate into this century, I did not include participating in such tomfoolery,' Crane said while putting on the new shoes Abbie bought him last week. And if that wasn't dreadful enough, she made him wear the outfit she bought him too.

'For God's sake Crane it's a birthday party.' Yep. They were headed for Captain Irving's house for Macey's 14th birthday. Crane never really understood the concept of birthdays in the 21st century, like why it was necessary to blow out candles on a cake or why you should put candles on a cake or why you needed to eat cake. Abbie was too lazy to explain it to him. She already had a hard time explaining to him the concept of email.

'Look if it makes you feel any better there's gonna be some good food down there.'

No response.

'And beer.'

Now she got his attention. Crane loved beer and had a pretty high tolerance for it too. That was evident when he beat Hawley in a beer contest when they were celebrating his return. Now whenever he sees Hawley he gives him a smug smile, something which amused Abbie. Who knew he had an ego?

'Grab the present. We're leaving.' Before walking out the door, he took a moment to look at Abbie. She was wearing her usual outfit; Blue jean, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. But something about her was… different. For some reason she looked more attractive. He couldn't help but notice how her chocolate brown skin was flawless. Or how he loved the smell of her hair. Or how she would-

'Are you coming?' she asked. He quickly snapped out of it and went to the car.

It wasn't a big party. The Irvings invited some of their relatives over and Macey's friends from school. Meghan Trainor was blasting from the speakers which annoyed Crane greatly. He initially didn't understand what she meant when she said she was "all about that bass" until Abbie explained it to him. It annoyed him even more when he found out the song was associated with the infernal dance move that this generation called "twerking".

'Hi Abbie!' Cynthia greeted her with a hug as they entered the kitchen. Macey was at the table opening her presents while the Captain was preparing the food. 'Hey Ichabod! Where's Katrina?'

There was an eerie silence that followed. Crane's expression changed drastically. Frank told his wife that their ordeal was over but he didn't tell her the full extent of it. He figured it was for the best. He had to figure out a way to break the silence. Now.

'Uh…Crane is that for Macey?' He pointed at the wrapped box he was holding. Cynthia gave him a confused look for changing the subject. Crane quickly snapped out of it and gave him the present. 'Um yes Captain. Happy Birthday Macey.' She gave him the sweetest smile and responded, 'Thanks Shakespeare. And by the way, he's not a captain anymore.'

Ever since the night they had the talk, the topic of Katrina never came up again. Abbie had become more careful so as to not bring it up because the "Wicked" incident. Yes, Crane was coming to accept his wife's death but, well, you know…

Macey, Frank and Cynthia were catching up with their relatives. Abbie tried as much as possible to interact with the other guests but despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop looking at Crane, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. He was staring out the window with a bottle of beer in his hand, his 4th, when she came to him. 'Do you wanna talk about it?' she asked. Crane took a swig of his beer before responding. 'We've already had the talk, Lieutenant.' He knew that wasn't what she meant but he just wanted to be left alone. Abbie gave out a huge sigh. Communicating with him was harder than usual.

'Crane, I've said it a million times and I'll say it again.' He was about to take another swig when she finished. ' I'm here for you.'

He froze, the bottle almost touching his lips. It finally struck him. He was shutting Abbie out. He had been taking her for granted. She did everything she could for him and he didn't give anything in return. The least he could do was open up to her.

'I know. I am truly sorry, Lieutenant. Now is the time for me to move on.' She knew what he was going through. She went through the same thing when her mom died. She had nothing and no one to help her get through it. But he had her. It was her duty as his partner and his friend to help him, even if she didn't know what to do when she wasn't the one victimized.

'It's gonna be okay, Crane.' He believes her. After all they've been through they have complete trust and unshakable faith in each other. Not a damn thing in the world could change that.

She grabbed his bottle and took a sip. 'Come on! They're cutting the cake in 5 minutes.'

Abbie taught him the "Happy Birthday" song prior to going to the party. Even though his singing was a little awkward, it was good. He watched blissfully as Macey blew out the 14 candles and cut the cake. It was delicious. But the thing that made him the happiest was seeing Abbie, with her mouth smothered in chocolate. There were many times when Crane cursed his eidetic memory. This wasn't going to be one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I didn't have time to skim through it for spelling errors. And Chapter 5's going to take awhile because I'll be super busy. Sorry.**

Crane was sitting in the diner peacefully eating his pancakes with syrup. He had a book on his left that he was reading. For a man out of time, he seemed as if he had fully assimilated into this era, although what he was doing was something only a 60-year-old man would do. He looked barely out of his twenties.

He couldn't help but notice a beautiful girl sitting in the next booth. She was wearing a pink cardigan with a white blouse and a simple white hair band, like something out an 80s movie. She was reading a book. The rays of the sun shone on her dark tan skin and highlighted her pretty face. She looked so cute that he felt a bit faint at the sight of her. For some reason she looked familiar...

Crane got out of his seat and walked over to her booth. It took all his willpower to stop his legs from turning into spaghetti. When he reached her booth, he didn't know what to do. She was so caught up in her book that she hasn't noticed him yet. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he finally mustered up all his courage to get words out of his mouth.

'Excuse me Miss?' She closed her book and looked up to see a tall lanky man towering over her. 'Yes?' she asked. Now he had her attention. _Oh god what do I say?_ He thought to himself. It goes to show that even a 200-year-old man reacts like a 15-year-old kid in these kinds of situations.

'I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met.' The words were out of his mouth. If only he could cast a magical spell and start over but he couldn't...he wasn't a warlock. And he destroyed the Grimoire months ago.

The girl simply smiled at him. But she didn't return to her book. She looked into his steely grey eyes and came closer to him. He leaned into her, eyes fixed on her luscious lips. He never wanted to kiss a woman this badly before. He could almost taste the-

'Crane!'

He jolted up in surprise. He was surrounded by familiar faces. He had no idea why Abbie, Jenny and Hawley were in his house. He looked behind them to see that Grease had ended. Looks like he fell asleep watching it.

'I do not mean to sound rude but why are you surrounding me like a pack of wolves?' Jenny grabbed the remote and turned off the television. 'Is there something that requires us to investigate?'

'Nope,' Jenny replied. 'It might be a while for a case to turn up so you two won't need to go through some hellish escapade.'

'The Great Adventures of Ichy and Abbie,' Hawley jokingly remarked. Jenny laughed while Abbie hit him in the arm. She had to admit, though, it was a good name for a movie based on them. It'd probably be rated R.

'Anyway,' Abbie finally spoke. 'we wanted to go to Coney Island and wanted you to come along.' He gave her a deadpan stare. He hated going to the city. Everyone would stare at him like he was a complete weirdo even though New York was practically full of crazy people. People would stare at him more than they would stare at 2 grown men in fairy outfits.

'Come on! It'll be fun!'

'You're talking to a man from the 18th century, Mills. His definition of fun is different from ours,' Hawley said matter- of-factly. Abbie just rolled her eyes at him. Crane took a moment to think about it. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. And he was getting sick of being cooped up in the cabin all the time.

'Fine.'

His answer surprised everyone, himself included. Jenny already had diabolical plans on making Crane throw up while riding the Cyclone. Hawley was planning on kicking his ass in as many games as possible. And Abbie? She just wanted Crane to have a good time. 'Come on. Let's go.'

It was long ride to Brooklyn. Hawley and Jenny were acting weird. They kept smiling at Crane but in a creepy way. Crane was tempted to dive out of the car because he really couldn't take it anymore.

'Lieutenant?' Abbie was too busy driving to notice what was happening. 'What is it Crane?'

'Why are Miss Jenny and Mr Hawley looking at me like that?' Abbie let out a small chuckle. He sounded like a little kid asking his mommy questions about life. She knew what he was talking about. Crane at an amusement park was the perfect setting to make his life a living hell. Her response only made him more uncomfortable.

'You'll see.'

The amusement park was bigger than he thought it would be. Then again, everything was bigger that he thought it would be. It was like any other amusement park; popcorn, rides and clowns. The clowns were the only thing bothering him. He watched as brave teenagers scream while riding the Cyclone. He was excited to try it himself, although he was a little concerned for his safety.

'Hey Crane wanna ride the Cyclone?' Jenny asked. She was eating a burrito. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. He already knew that she was up to something. Something sinister.

They were next to ride the Cyclone. He had now until the ride came back to figure out Jenny's plan. What was she going to do to him? Undo his seatbelt and let him get flung from the ride? Too horrific. Take over the control panel and mess with the ride? Too risky. She couldn't afford to get arrested. _What in God's name is she thinking?_ he thought to himself.

'Hey lady! No food on the ride.' The guy controlling the ride was pointing at Jenny's burrito. 'Relax. I'm almost done.' She finished the burrito and threw the wrapper. Suddenly they heard a screech from the rails. The ride has stopped. He still couldn't figure out what was her plan. All he could do was pray. _God give me strength._

Crane enjoyed the ride immensely much to Jenny's disappointment. She actually attempted to punch him in the stomach to get him to throw up but the ride didn't give her the chance because of the swirling rails. He had the biggest smile on his face after the ride was over. Jenny's stomach was feeling a little funny.

'Well, Miss Jenny, if your plan was to frighten me then you certainly failed horribly.' Jenny anger was only boosted when she saw that stupid look on his face. 'No you idiot! I was trying to get you to thr-'

Oh boy. If she thought her plan backfired before, she was dead wrong. Crane cringed at the river of half-digested burrito coming out of Jenny's mouth. He took a paper bag from the guy controlling the ride and gave it to Jenny. Apparently she didn't see the warning sign about eating food prior to boarding the ride. He thanked the lord that he wasn't hungry before boarding the ride.

'Whoa, you alright Mills?' Hawley came as soon as the ride was over. The question of course was rhetorical. It only became more gross when some of the vomit started leaking from the bag. It was like a tragic car accident. You just had to look. I apologize for putting that mental image into your head.

'I'll be in the car.' Jenny grabbed the car keys from Hawley. And after surviving his first ordeal of the day, it was time to face the next. 'So, wanna go play some games? I'm sure you wanna buy a huge teddy bear for Abbie, right?'

Crane blushed at his accusation. Part of him thought that it was pointless to hide the fact that he clearly had feelings for Abbie. The other parts wanted to beat Hawley at whatever game he was proposing. He simply ignored him at walked over to the game stalls. Hawley followed.

He saw the wide array of stuffed animals on display. He really did want to win one for Abbie, though she wasn't sure she would was the type who liked stuffed animals. She was a hard woman. The closest thing she had to a toy was her gun.

'Alright Crane, let's do this!' Hawley exclaimed. The goal was simple; shoot down as many moving ducks as possible. The more ducks you shoot, the better your prize will be. Hawley went first. He steadied his aim, and as soon as the ducks were moving he started shooting at light speed. Or at least the fastest speed the stall owner has ever seen.

'20 ducks! We have a new record!' He gave Hawley a gigantic stuffed rabbit that was bigger than his body. He gave Crane a smug smile. Now he knew how that felt like.

'Can you do better?' Hawley asked. He wanted to wipe that smug look on his face so badly. He grabbed the gun and paid the owner 5 bucks. 'We shall see.'

He steadied his aim on the ducks. Suddenly the ducks started to morph into something else. Next thing he knew, he was aiming at a bunch of Hawleys. A small smile started to form on his face. This was going to be easy.

The shots were quick and accurate. One by one the Hawleys were falling. After each fallen Hawley, the original's expression fell bit by bit. It was like something out of an action movie except there was no slow mo to show you how awesome he looked.

'28 ducks! A new record!' And just like that, Hawley's record was broken. Crane's bear was even bigger than Hawley's. Way bigger. _You son of a bitch_ he said to himself. Now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. And oh was it bitter. He stormed off, grabbing his bear by the ear and dragging it across the ground. Suddenly Abbie appeared out of nowhere eating cotton candy.

'What's his problem?' she asked. He grabbed a piece of cotton candy and ate it. 'It would seem that I have dealt a great blow to Mr Hawley's ego.' She smirked. About time someone taught him a little humility. 'Come on. Let's walk around a little longer.'

Abbie and Cranewalked around the amusement park in peace, eating cotton candy with their arms wrapped. Wait, arms wrapped? Crane finally noticed Abbie's arm wrapped around his. How did this happen? When did this started? Why does he care? He couldn't be happier to have her holding his arm. After all, ignorance is bliss.

'Hey Crane, check that out.' She was pointing to a tent that said "Blast from the Past Makeover!" The sign had lots of bright colors on it and gave off an 80s vibe. Suddenly a woman dressed like Lea Thompson came out of the tent.

'Why hello Miss! Would you like me to give you a makeover?' Abbie wasn't sure about this. She didn't want to walk around looking like someone from the 80s. Then again, she wouldn't look as old as Crane did. Why not give it a shot? She could end up looking like Tina Turner. 'Um…okay.'

Crane waited outside patiently eating the rest of the cotton candy. After seeing the sign, he started thinking about Grease. The storyline made almost no sense to him but the catchy tunes were stuck in his head. His favorite of course was "Grease Lightning". He started humming it just to pass the time. He turned when he heard footsteps coming from behind.

'Oh god, I look ridiculous!' Abbie exclaimed. Crane couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl from the dream…was Abbie! He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize it. The accuracy of the outfit was uncanny. Crane was starting to wonder if this too was a dream because he sure as hell didn't want to wake up from it yet.

'Abbie…' He used her first name which was. Hearing him use her first name was music to her ears. That was confirmation that he loved her outfit. She looked at herself with her phone. She actually looked really cute. All that was missing was a pair of huge glasses and she would've knocked Crane out. 'Do you really like it?' Crane responded without a shadow of a doubt, 'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

That answer shook Abbie. It was all she could think about as they were walking through the park. Was that just a modest compliment or something more meaningful? Crane was true gentleman, so of course he would compliment her like he compliments everyone else. But "the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" A man only says that to his girlfriend or his wife. She was neither, so why did he say that? She thought about it long and hard. Then it hits her. _No. It can't be!_ she thought to herself. _He's into me? Me!?_

She didn't know why she was so surprised. They've been working together for 2 years. She was his best friend and he was hers. The only reason why she didn't expect him to reciprocate her feelings was because of Katrina. And it would be wrong of her to go after him right after her death. It's been over 2 months and he's moved on but for him to feelings for her…did he have them all along?

'Lieutenant, can we try going on that gigantic wheel?' He was pointing at the Wonder Wheel, Coney Island's main attraction. 'S-S-Sure.'

Before they knew it, they were 150 feet above the ground. Crane admired the view and how tiny people looked from above. Meanwhile, Abbie was in her own world. The Wonder Wheel was known as the place where guys ask girls to be their girlfriend. What if Crane was about to do the same thing? Then again, he was from the 18thcentury. He didn't know squat about 21st century courting traditions. The scary thing is he could do it without even realizing it.

'Crane?' she asked. Crane stopped waving to the people below and turned to her. 'What is it Lieutenant?' _Crap. How do I say this without sounding weird?_ 'Um…W-What d-did you mean when you s-said what you said before?'

Crane was cornered. He didn't think twice before saying what he said. If only it ended the same way as the dream. He didn't think he could bring himself to profess his feelings for her. Crane looked at the scenery to relax and stay calm. And then he realized something. This was one hell of a view. And the sun was about to set. And to top it all off, that outfit was driving him crazy. It was the perfect romantic situation. He may not get another chance to say it to her in these kinds of situations. _To hell with it!_

'It means this.' And before she knew it, his lips were touching hers. It felt good. More importantly, it felt right. He expected her to pull back but to his surprise, she didn't. In fact, she pulled him in closer. She had been waiting for this moment for so damn long. She didn't think that it would be so perfect. But it was. He cupped her face and pulled her in closer. After about 5 minutes, he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

'Is this a dream?' she asked Crane. Crane looks at her with his gray eyes, surprised by her question. 'I should be asking you that.' They both laughed, maybe a bit too hard. They realized that this is what they both wanted. To be together. At the same time, they realized that they've also jeopardized they're friendship. But they didn't want to worry about that now. All they wanted to do was to enjoy this perfect moment before it passed. Abbie leaned on Crane's shoulder while he put his arm around her. Finally, they held each other's hands for the first time...finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_**Oh, ho, ho**__**  
**__** It's magic you know**__**  
**__** Never believe, it's not so**__**  
**__** It's magic, you know**__**  
**__** Never believe, it's not so**_

**Again, sorry for spelling errors and the late update. Really busy right now.**

Abbie was lying down on her bed. It's official. Abbie and Crane are officially an item. She stared at her ceiling with a smile like a stoner after smoking a joint. It took them 2 years, a thousand demons and an apocalypse to finally be together. And it was all worth it. She was the happiest she'd been in years. She couldn't be happier that she was with the man of her dreams, even if he is 180 years older than her. She immediately made a mental note to ignore age as it only creeped her out. As far as she was concerned she was going out with a tall handsome British guy who was still in his twenties. The town might not approve of her dating a crazy person but she didn't care. All she cared about was Crane.

But now comes the hard part. She had to tell Jenny. Jenny had no idea about what happened on Coney Island. She was too busy feeling sick and sulking to notice Abbie and Crane exchanging glances and holding hands on the gear shift on the way back home. Hawley was asleep hugging the rabbit he won so he didn't know either. She didn't know how her sister would react to the news. She'd probably go crazy. She was a mental patient after all.

Abbie went to Jenny's room. She was on her phone. She didn't know why but for some reason she was tiptoeing into her room. Jenny was wide awake.

"Are you trying to creep up on me?" Jenny asked. Her cover had been blown. Well, not much of a cover but moving on.

"Jenny, there's something I need to tell you." Jenny raised an eyebrow. This was definitely something important. Abbie would tell Jenny everything about her life no matter how small. And she always listened. Most of the things she told her nearly bored her to death but she had to be there for her sister.

"Okay. What is it?"

Abbie gulped. She braced herself for her sister's reaction. Hopefully she would react like a civilized human being.

"Crane and I are together."

Jenny was silent for a moment. Her eyes widened and her expression changed but she never said a word. Abbie was relieved. For a moment she thought that-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Spoke too soon. And no, the amount of Hs and exclamation points are not exaggerations.

"Oh my god how did it happen?" Before she knew it Jenny was next to her looking like a crazed psychopath. This was going to be a long night.

"Well we kissed on the Wonder Wheel…"

"Oh my god what was it like?"

"Well, it was magical and-"

"Oh my god did he pull you closer?"

I'll spare you the trouble of having to hear all of Jenny's questions. And her 'oh my gods'.

"So you two are finally together?" she asked. Abbie was grinning from ear to ear. She was glad that her sister approved of her relationship. And she was also glad to finally tell someone that she was with Crane. There was something so satisfying to tell someone you're in a relationship with someone you love so much.

"Well yeah. I can't believe it either. Wait, what do you mean 'finally?'" Her sister gave her a look that said 'really?' She couldn't believe her sister was asking this question.

"Come on. I've been rooting for you guys this whole time!" Jenny grabbed her sister's arms. "And now that you're finally together I can finally claim my 50 bucks from Hawley."

"Wait, you guys were betting on us?"

"Yep. But think of it this way; you get to be with Crane, I get to tell Hawley 'I told you so.' Everyone wins."

Abbie laughed at her sister's remark. She guessed that was rather a satisfying thing to know. Sure her sister placed a bet on the basis of her relationship with Crane but in the end it all worked out.

"Hey," Jenny said. "seriously though, I'm happy for you." A smile started to form on Abbie's face. She has never felt so freaking happy in her life. Her fantasy love story had finally become a reality, even though it involved scary demons, creepy ghosts and a horrible, horrible king. And as an added bonus, she grew a little closer to her sister. Life as a witness wasn't so bad after all. Now she could sleep peacefully. She looked forward to having dreams about Crane.

The next morning, Abbie drove to the cabin. She had donut holes, Crane's favorite. She had to keep her sister from eating them. They were going to have brunch with Crane. When she arrived, Crane was already waiting ouside. His face said it all. He was a fool in love. She got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Good morning Lieutenant." Abbie didn't notice his fingers fidgeting. The smell of her hair and the sight of her made him want to kiss her so badly. The only things holding him back were his principles. And the fact that Jenny was in the car.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course…Abbie."

_Woah, this is moving a little fast._ What a strange couple. Their definition of moving things fast was calling each other by their first names.

"You know I actually prefer Lieutenant."

Crane gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because when you call me Abbie, you make it sound special. I want it to sound special a little bit longer."

Crane was glad that she thought he was special. Of course he was. She was in love with him. If this was a sitcom, you would hear the audience saying, 'Aww'. At that moment Crane couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. He stroked her hair gently. It was like something out of a romance movie where the man and the woman have a magical kiss with a love song playing in the background. It was after 15 seconds that they both realized a love song really _was_ playing in the background.

They turned to see Jenny in the car. She turned up the volume of the radio to make the moment more romantic. It was playing 'It's Magic' by Pilot. She smiled while eating Crane's donut holes.

"You're welcome. Now let's go. I'm starving!"


End file.
